In the past year, we have made significant progress on our work related to apolipoprotein mimetic peptides. In regard to apoA-I mimetic peptides, we finished and published in Scientific Reports our study showing that the formation of an amphipathic helix is critical for their ability to remove excess cellular cholesterol by the ABCA1 transporter. We also completed all the necessary PK and toxicology studies for the 5A apoA-I mimetic peptide. We were granted an IND by the FDA and plan to do a Phase I study in the coming year. For our project related to apoC-II mimetic peptides, which lower plasma triglycerides by activating Lipoprotein Lipase, we showed that our lead peptide lowers plasma TG by differentially activating LPL in different tissues in a model of high TG from Intralipid infusion. Results from this study will be useful for predicting possible effect of peptide for planned future clinical trial. We recently filed several patents on our new apoC-II mimetic peptides.